Reeks 23
Reeks 23 is de reeks die loopt van 26 augustus 2013 tot juni 2014. In tegenstelling tot de meeste seizoenen, gaat de eerste aflevering niet onmiddellijk verder op de seizoensfinale. Vanaf de eerste aflevering krijgt Linda Desmet weer een plaatsje in de generiek net zoals Niko Schuurmans en Leen Van den Bossche. Verder maken we dit seizoen kennis met het nieuwe hoofdpersonage Zjef De Mulder en keren voormalige hoofdpersonages Bert Van den Bossche en Hannah Van den Bossche terug. Ook Pierrot Van den Bossche keert voor enkele weken terug en verdwijnt daarna weer uit Familie. Tijdens het seizoen nemen we ook afscheid van nevenpersonages Dirk Cockelaere en Nathalie De Bie. 23-1-26.jpg Generiek4.jpg Generiek2.jpg Generiek1.jpg 23-1-21.jpg Generiek3.jpg 23-1-14.jpg 23-1-1.jpg 23-1-2.jpg 23-1-3.jpg 23-1-4.jpg 23-1-5.jpg 23-1-6.jpg 23-1-7.jpg 23-1-8.jpg 23-1-9.jpg 23-1-10.jpg 23-1-12.jpg 23-1-13.jpg 23-1-15.jpg 23-1-16.jpg 23-1-17.jpg 23-1-19.jpg 23-1-183.jpg 23-1-20.jpg 23-1-22.jpg 23-1-23.jpg 23-1-24.jpg 23-1-25.jpg 23-2-17versie2.jpg 23-2-24.jpg 23-2-23.jpg 23-2-21.jpg 23-2-20.jpg 23-2-19.jpg 23-2-18.jpg 23-2-16.jpg 23-2-14.jpg 23-2-13.jpg 23-2-11.jpg 23-2-9.jpg 23-2-8.jpg 23-2-7.jpg 23-2-3.jpg 23-3-21.jpg 23-3-20.jpg 23-3-18.jpg 23-3-16.jpg 23-3-14.jpg 23-3-13.jpg 23-3-12.jpg 23-3-11.jpg 23-3-10.jpg 23-3-9.jpg 23-3-8.jpg 23-3-6.jpg 23-3-5.jpg 23-3-4.jpg 23-3-3.jpg 23-3-2.jpg 23-3-15.jpg 23-5-19.jpg 23-5-18.jpg 23-5-17.jpg 23-5-16.jpg 23-5-15.jpg 23-5-14.jpg 23-5-13.jpg 23-5-12.jpg 23-5-11.jpg 23-5-9.jpg 23-5-8.jpg 23-5-7.jpg 23-5-6.jpg 23-5-5.jpg 23-5-4.jpg 23-5-3.jpg 23-5-2.jpg 23-5-1.jpg Familie afl5115 03.jpg Familie afl5115 02.jpg Familie afl5115 01.jpg Familie afl5113 02.jpg Familie afl5113 01.jpg Familie afl5112 03.jpg Familie afl5112 01.jpg Familie afl5120 03.jpg Familie afl5120 01.jpg Familie afl5116 02.jpg Familie afl5116 01.jpg Familie afl5116 04.jpg S23W03 6.png S23W03 5.png S23W03 4.png S23W03 2.png S23W03 1.png 21-20.jpg 21-19.jpg 21-16.jpg 21-15.jpg 21-14.jpg 21-13.jpg 21-9.jpg 21-7.jpg 21-6.jpg 21-4.jpg 21-3.jpg 22-22.jpg 22-20.jpg 22-18.jpg 22-17.jpg 22-14.jpg 22-13.jpg 22-11.jpg 22-10.jpg 22-7.jpg 22-5.jpg 22-3.jpg 22-1.jpg Familie afl5150 05.jpg Familie afl5150 04.jpg Familie afl5150 03.jpg Familie afl5150 02.jpg Familie afl5150 01.jpg Familie afl5148 01.jpg 50-23.jpg 50-22.jpg 50-21.jpg 50-20.jpg 50-19.jpg 50-18.jpg 50-17.jpg 50-16.jpg 50-15.jpg 50-14.jpg 50-13.jpg 50-12.jpg 50-11.jpg 50-10.jpg 50-9.jpg 50-8.jpg 50-7.jpg 50-6.jpg 50-5.jpg 50-4.jpg 50-3.jpg 50-2.jpg 50-1.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 02.jpg Rudi&Veronique.jpg LindaInNood.jpg Linda&Jan23.jpg Hannah&Evy.jpg 1486172 10152087138527491 1027256982 o.jpg 1402909 10152084633297491 1993472342 o.jpg 856173 10152080244767491 58146178 o.jpg Familie 5184 002.jpg Familie 5184 001.jpg Familie 5179 04.jpg Familie 5173 06.jpg Familie 5183 003.jpg Familie 5177 04.jpg Familie 5172 02.jpg Familie 5179 03.jpg Familie 5171 02.jpg Familie5170.jpg Familie5169.jpg Familie5168.jpg Familie5166.jpg Familie5161.jpg 1465760 10152126883927491 574604801 o.jpg Week17 16.jpg Week17 15.jpg Week17 14.jpg Week17 13.jpg Week17 12.jpg Week17 11.jpg Week17 10.jpg Week17 9.jpg Week17 8.jpg Week17 7.jpg Week17 6.jpg Week17 5.jpg Week17 4.jpg Week17 3.jpg Week17 2.jpg Week17 1.jpg Week16 15.jpg Week16 14.jpg Week16 13.jpg Week16 12.jpg Week16 11.jpg Week16 10.jpg Week16 9.jpg Week16 8.jpg Week16 7.jpg Week16 6.jpg Week16 5.jpg Week16 4.jpg Week16 3.jpg Week16 2.jpg Week16 1.jpg Week15 8.jpg Week15 7.jpg Week15 6.jpg Week15 5.jpg Week15 4.jpg Week15 3.jpg Week15 2.jpg Week15 1.jpg Familie 4.jpg 1483034 684909814875136 949184134 n.jpg 1493605 10152131025652491 644871806 o.jpg Familie 5193 004.jpg Familie 5195 001.jpg Familie 5218 02.jpg Familie 5220 02.jpg Familie 5219 04.jpg Familie 5219 03.jpg Familie 5218 01.jpg Familie 5217 01.jpg Familie 5216 01.jpg Jens-gevecht.jpg Familie afl5215 08.jpg Familie afl5215 06.jpg Familie afl5215 05.jpg Familie afl5215 04.jpg Familie afl5215 03.jpg Familie afl5215 02.jpg Familie afl5215 01.jpg Familie afl5213 01.jpg Familie 5210 003.jpg Familie 5210 002.jpg Familie 5210 001.jpg 23 100 8.jpg 23 100 1.jpg 23 100 10.jpg 23 100 9.jpg 23 100 7.jpg Familie_5222_01.jpg A9473ccf75077bb3d868938b0d8e34fd.jpg B7005b8dc163bdc3e692acea00971b70.jpg 2125226982b2c8d21757dddd48985a26.jpg E0b123e73758210c975e721d442ccd40.jpg A&S.jpg Df592eebecafacec171d3c34e7fac0c7.jpg 31479f6171fece44cf4c4837402f0e11.jpg Dc.jpg Cb.jpg Familie_5224_04-300x199.jpg Familie_5224_05.jpg Vraag1.jpg Familie_5226_01.jpg Familie_5225_01.jpg Familie_5225_02.jpg 0122hanne.jpg 05hanne.jpg Familie_5229_05.jpg Familie_5229_06.jpg Familie_5230_03.jpg Familie_5230_01.jpg Familie 5254 02.jpg Familie 5252 01.jpg 42305979.jpg 42305972.jpg Familie 5252 04.jpg Familie 5253 08.jpg Familie 5252 03.jpg Familie 5253 05.jpg Familie 5253 04.jpg Familie 5255 01.jpg Familie 5253 06.jpg Familie 5253 01.jpg Familie 5252 02.jpg Familie 5253 02.jpg Familie 5253 07.jpg Familie 5251 01.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' Uitgebreide inhouden van de afleveringen vindt u hier terug Huilbaby Leen is mama geworden van een jongetje genaamd Arthur Van den Bossche. Het moederschap gaat echter niet zo makkelijk als verwacht. Arthur is namelijk een huilbaby en dat vraagt extra veel energie. Leen kan maar moeilijk wennen aan de situatie en begint zich een slechte moeder te voelen. Ook Jan en Linda beginnen te vrezen dat er iets mis is met Arthur wanneer de situatie alleen maar verslechtert. Het noodlot slaat toe wanneer Leen de situatie niet maar aankan en Arthur probeert te verstikken. Op aanraden van een psycholoog wordt Arthur eventjes naar een opvanggezin gebracht tot Leen de situatie weer onder controle heeft. De Anonieme Alcoholisten Rita Van den Bossche heeft al twee maanden geen alcohol meer aangeraakt dankzij de AA maar het contact met de familie is nog steeds troebel. Vooral haar mentor Danny is een grote steun. Er komt ook onverwachte steun van Marie-Rose die met Rita meegaat naar bijeenkomsten van de AA. Wanneer Rita terug toenadering zoekt tot haar familie en vrienden, is niet iedereen meteen bereid om haar te vergeven. De Affaire Bart Van den Bossche is aangenomen bij de overheid en gaat met plezier naar zijn werk. Zijn bazin Greet flirt openlijk met hem en Bart weet niet goed hoe te reageren. Het volgt al snel tot een slippertje maar Bart voelt zich schuldig tegenover Trudy. Hij probeert het gedaan te maken met Greet, maar dat is moeilijker dan verwacht. Bart kan niet aan de verleiding weerstaan. Wanneer Bart vreest dat hij een SOA opgelopen heeft, laat hij zich onderzoek door Leen. Die heeft al meteen in de gaten dat er meer aan de hand is... De komst van Zjef Pieter-Jan heeft zijn ontslag gegeven bij de Foodbar waardoor Liesbeth er alleen voor staat. Dankzij Veronique komt er opnieuw een extra kracht: Zjef De Mulder. Zjef is echter een extreem verlegen jongeman en bovendien probeert hij te verbergen dat hij homoseksueel is. Wanneer Zjef het slachtoffer wordt van 'gay-bashing' neemt Niko het voor hem op en de twee worden goede vrienden. Clash tussen Rudi en Veronique Carla, de zus van Rudi, komt plotseling opdagen. Ze is ontslagen als verkoopster en hoopt via haar broer een job te bemachtigen in één van de filialen van Fashion. De relatie tussen Rudi en Veronique loopt echter niet zo goed tegenwoordig. Veronique vindt dat Rudi niet zijn beste werk levert en Rudi vindt dan weer dat Veronique zich alleen bezig houdt met de Foodbar. Wanneer de twee samenwerken aan een wedstrijd voor de gemeente, groeien ze dichter naar elkaar toe... De puberende Louise Louise is volop aan het puberen. Ze start binnenkort aan de middelbare school en wil plotseling niets meer met Jelle te maken hebben. June, Peter en Trudy zitten met de handen in het haar. Door het gedrag van Louise komt de relatie van Peter en June onder druk te staan. Ze hebben vaak discussies over de opvoeding van Louise en bovendien is June jaloers op de groeiende vriendschap tussen Peter en zijn ex-vrouw Trudy. Het wraakplan van Bert Van den Bossche Bert zit nu al bijna drie jaar in de gevangenis na zijn mislukte wraakplan. Hij is het nog steeds niet vergeten dat Peter hem ontmaskerd heeft. Wanneer Peter een interview geeft op de televisie, is Bert één van de kijkers. Hij is vastberaden om te ontsnappen uit de gevangenis en krijgt hierbij de hulp van celgenoot Alex en bewaker Daniel. Bert slaagt erin om te ontsnappen maar wordt enkele dagen later alweer opgepakt. Nieuwe website voor Fashion Arno en Dirk werken samen aan een nieuwe website voor VDB Fashion in opdracht van Peter. De website is echter niet het verwachte succes. Er zitten een aantal foutjes in de website en bovendien zijn er zeer weinig bezoekers. Peter probeert de moed erin te houden maar Veronique is niet tevreden met het resultaat. Na enkele weken wordt de website toch een succes en besluiten Arno en Dirk om samen een bedrijf op te richten. Roommates Evy Hermans is op zoek naar een huisje maar de prijzen zijn hoger dan verwacht. Evy en Mieke komen al snel met het plan om met een paar vrienden samen een huis te kopen. Ze kunnen Niko al overhalen om mee in het project te stappen. Er wordt nog een vierde persoon gezocht en zowel Zjef De Mulder als Arno Coppens stellen zich kandidaat. Na enkele dagen kiezen Evy, Mieke en Niko voor Zjef als de vierde persoon. Samen gaan ze naar de openbare verkoop van het huis en kunnen ze het huis kopen met hun bod. Nieuwe liefde Iedereen binnen VDB heeft het erover: voelen Veronique en Rudi iets voor elkaar? De twee lijken elkaar niet te kunnen uitstaan maar niets is minder waar. Wanneer de twee samen gaan eten, vraagt iedereen zich luidop af of de twee samen iets gaan beginnen. Veronique reageert echter heel koeltjes en afstandelijk tegenover Rudi maar na een tweede afspraakje slaagt de vonk toch over. De twee beginnen een relatie met elkaar maar er komt al snel een obstakel in de weg te zitten. Rudi kan niet geloven dat Veronique geen contact meer heeft met haar zoontje Cédric. Dankzij Rudi komt Cédric opnieuw naar België tijdens de herfstvakantie. June vs. Trudy (deel 1) Trudy denkt dat Bart haar bedriegt en ze probeert troost te zoeken bij Peter. June kan hier helemaal niet mee lachen en ze probeert Trudy in een slecht daglicht te zetten. June probeert op VDB roddels over Trudy te verspreiden en bovendien probeert ze Peter tegen zijn ex-vrouw op te zetten. Wanneer June te weten komt dat Bart een affaire heeft, probeert ze Trudy aan te sporen om Bart te volgen. De ontvoering van Arthur Leen krijgt het lastig te voortduren als een patiënt, Veerle, haar verwijt dat zij ervoor heeft gezorgd dat ze een miskraam had. Ze dreigt met een proces, die ze uiteindelijk laat vallen... Even later komt ze het terug goedmaken en verontschuldigd ze zich bij Leen. Alle problemen zijn van de baan, maar Veerle wordt jaloers op Leen's kindje. Een paar dagen later vindt Leen Arthur niet meer. Veerle heeft hem ontvoerd. Bejaard koppel Mieke gaat als thuisverpleegster langs bij Gérard en Germaine, een ouder koppel dat al 65 jaar getrouwd is. Germaine is bedlegerig en heeft geregeld hulp nodig. Gérard heeft het moeilijk om de verzorging van zijn vrouw uit handen te geven. Wanneer Mieke over een rusthuis begint, wil Gérard er niets over weten. Anna en Albert worden ingeschakeld om het koppel te overtuigen dat een rusthuis veel voordelen met zich meebrengt. Het bedrog van Bart Trudy weet dat Bart haar bedriegt maar besluit hem nog niet meteen te confronteren. Het gaat echter van kwaad naar erger met haar en ze belandt in een depressie. Ze besluit Bart te vertellen dat ze het weet. Trudy kan Bart niet meer vertrouwen. Het koppel gaat voorlopig uit elkaar maar Bart is niet van plan om zijn relatie zomaar op te geven. De burgerwacht De inwoners van Mechelen voelen zich niet meer veilig in hun eigen huis. Een zigeunerkamp bevindt zich al enkele weken in de buurt en er heerst een inbraakplaag. Ook Nathalie en Dirk zijn hier het slachtoffer van. Mathias start samen met Didier een burgerwacht op. De burgerwacht is echter niet het verwachte succes dankzij Didier die met wapens de straat op gaat. Wanneer ze een van de inbrekers kunnen raken, wil Mathias zich volledig terugtrekken. De terugkeer van Hannah Hannah keert terug naar België om de ruzie tussen Bart en Trudy op te lossen. Ze heeft haar studies in Amerika opgegeven en ook haar relatie met Remko is al een tijdje stukgelopen. Hannah probeert opnieuw een job bij VDB Fashion te strikken en leert zo ontwerper Rudi Verbiest kennen. Hannah heeft meteen kriebels in de buik tot ze te weten komt dat Rudi een relatie heeft met Veronique... Linda wordt bedreigd Anthony, een van de inbrekers, werd geraakt met een geweer. Om hem te verzorgen, contacteren de twee handlangers Linda als thuisverpleegster. Onmiddellijk wordt Linda bedreigd door de inbrekers zodat ze hun locatie niet tegen de politie zegt. Ook Guido blijkt niet meer veilig te zijn en Linda vreest voor het leven van haar zoon. Dankzij Linda kunnen twee inbrekers opgepakt worden maar Anthony blijft op vrije voeten. Hij bedreigt Linda maar ze kan hem overtuigen om naar de politie te stappen. June vs Trudy (deel 2) De ruzie tussen June en Trudy bereikt een climax, mede dankzij de tussenkomst van Louise. June probeert Louise nog meer tegen Trudy op te zetten en Peter kan dit niet langer pikken. Het komt tot een zware ruzie tussen June en Peter waarbij Peter zelfs begint te twijfelen aan zijn huwelijk. Ondertussen groeien Trudy en Peter dichter naar elkaar toe maar June wil haar man niet zomaar afgeven. June vertelt dat ze zwanger is maar voor Peter is dit niet voldoende om zijn huwelijk te redden. Uiteindelijk besluit Peter om haar toch een tweede kans te geven. De zus van Mathias Mathias en Peter gaan samen naar Frankrijk om wijn op te halen voor de kookclub van Mathias. Terwijl ze in Frankrijk zijn komt Peter te weten dat Mathias een zus heeft die daar woont. Mathias besluit de banden terug op te halen maar Agnès wil hier niets van weten. Delphine, de dochter van Mathias vraagt zich af wat er gebeurd is tussen haar moeder en Mathias en probeert via Mathias antwoorden te krijgen. Delphine besluit naar België te reizen om meer te weten te komen. Gokverslaving Stefanie heeft een nieuw lief: Jens. De familie Pauwels is benieuwd om de jongeman te leren kennen maar Stefanie wil het deze keer langzamer aanpakken. Jens heeft echter een duister geheim: hij heeft een gokverslaving en gebruikt Stefanie alleen maar om haar schulden mee te kunnen afbetalen. Jens wil dat Stefanie met één van zijn schuldeisers naar bed gaat maar Stefanie weigert. De familie Pauwels komt dit te weten en Benny brengt Jens een bezoekje... Alzheimer Het gaat al lange tijd niet goed met Dirk. Hij is zeer vergeetachtig en Nathalie maakt zich grote zorgen. Na een onderzoek bij de neuroloog komt Dirk te weten dat hij Alzheimer heeft. Het zal snel bergaf gaan met hem en hij zit in zak en as. De twee besluiten nog met elkaar te trouwen en Dirk wil ook graag zijn kinderen voor een laatste keer zien voordat hij misschien definitief afscheid moet nemen van zijn familie. Wraakactie (deel 1) Delphine logeert voor enkele weken bij Mathias en Marie-Rose. Ze vertelt dat ze haar nonkel beter wil leren kennen maar eigenlijk heeft ze andere plannen. Ze wil zich wreken omdat Mathias de aanleiding was van de zelfmoord van haar vader. Delphine wil zich wreken door familieleden van Mathias iets aan te doen. Haar eerste slachtoffer is Louise maar ook Peter blijkt niet veilig te zijn. De arrestatie van Benny Jens wordt dood teruggevonden en de politie heeft maar één verdachte: Benny Coppens. Hij heeft Jens namelijk nog een bezoekje gebracht op de dag van zijn overlijden. Hij wordt gearresteerd en naar de gevangenis gebracht. Tijdens zijn transport kan Benny echter ontsnappen en hij zoekt onderdak bij Rita. Terwijl Benny op zoek gaat naar de echte moordenaar, probeert Liesbeth veilig bij Benny te geraken zonder dat de politie haar achtervolgt. De valse miskraam June heeft verzonnen dat ze zwanger is. Wanneer Louise door een ongeval in kritieke toestand in het ziekenhuis belandt, zegt ze dat ze door de stress hun kindje verloren zijn. De volgende dagen gaat ze niet werken en Peter laat June, op haar vraag, dan ook zoveel mogelijk rusten. Peter vraagt constant aan June of ze niet eens naar de gyneacoloog gaat om alles te checken. June weigert elke keer weer. Op een dag gaat Peter zelf op bezoek bij de gyneacoloog. Zo komt hij te weten dat June nooit zwanger is geweest. Hij is woedend en gooit haar meteen buiten. Hannah, de modeontwerpster Omdat Hannah niet als ontwerpster mocht beginnen binnen VDB Fashion, besloot ze een job aan te nemen in de Foodbar. Enkele weken later krijgt Hannah echter toch een job aangeboden van Rudi, als zijn assistente. Hannah is in de wolken met dit nieuws maar ze krijgt al snel tegenwerking van Veronique wanneer Hannah een fout heeft gemaakt. Op een dag krijgt Hannah een brief van Dior en staat ze voor een dilemma: kiest ze voor de familie en Rudi of een job bij Dior? Sébastien, de nieuwe vriend van Mieke Mieke leert Sébastien kennen, de zoon van een patiente van haar. Ze spreken een paar keer af en het klikt tussen de twee. Ze starten een relatie met elkaar. Mieke's huisgenoten kunnen het niet zo goed vinden met Sébastien, vooral Niko reageert erg kritisch. Sébastien vindt de huisgenoten van Mieke maar niks. Sébastien heeft op bijna alles commentaar, maar dat heeft Mieke niet door. Tot hij op een dag vecht met Niko in de Jan & alleman. Daar krijgt Mieke Sébastiens ware aard te zien. Nadien komen de oude gevoelens tussen Mieke en Niko terug en beginnen ze opnieuw een relatie. Fashionaria De raad van bestuur heeft beslist dat Peter de taak als CEO van Veronique zal overnemen. Veronique is er kapot van en blijft de volgende dagen kwaad thuis. Een week later stelt ze aan Peter voor om alle lopende dossiers eerst nog af te werken als CEO. Peter gaat akkoord en de volgende twee weken blijft Veronique nog CEO. Na die twee weken richt ze een bedrijf op. Ze stuurt de factuur naar Peter en zo komt hij het al snel te weten. Peter en ook Mathias zijn hier niet blij mee, maar toch geven ze toe. Op een dag tekent Hannah voor een vast contract bij Fashion, tenminste dat denkt ze toch. Want in werkelijkheid heeft ze getekend voor Fashionaria. Agnes en Patrick Delphine woont nu al enkele weken in België bij Mathias en voor Agnes is het genoeg geweest. Ze probeert Delphine te overtuigen om terug mee naar huis te komen. Wanneer dit niet lukt, besluit Agnes om ook in België te blijven om haar dochter in het oog te houden. Ze komt namelijk te weten dat Delphine haar medicatie niet neemt en dat ze bovendien een wraakplan aan het voorbereiden is. Agnes leert dankzij haar broer ook Patrick Pauwels kennen en het klikt goed tussen hen. De modeshow Het is de laatste week voor de grote modeshow, die op Valentijn plaatsvindt, en Rudi en Hannah werken 's avonds altijd laat door om alles op tijd af te krijgen. Niet veel later breekt de grote dag aan, vandaag vindt de modeshow plaats. Rudi vertelt aan Hannah dat hij een speciale verrassing heeft voor op het einde van de modeshow. De modeshow is een groot succes, maar vooral het onverwachte einde bereikt de pers. Rudi heeft Veronique namelijk ten huwelijk gevraagt en na even twijfelen heeft ze ja geantwoordt. Hannah is hier niet zo blij mee... Jake, de vader van Arthur Op een dag stuurt Jake, de vader van Arthur, een mail naar Leen. Hij wilt terug contact met haar opnemen om zijn zoontje te zien. Hij komt zelfs naar België. Wanneer Jake Arthur gezien heeft wilt hij meer. Hij wilt een hele dag met Arthur op stap gaan. Jan heeft hier geen goed gevoel bij. Na lang nadenken geeft Leen uiteindelijk toe. Leen wordt ongerust wanneer Jake met Arthur niet op het afgesproken moment thuiskomt... Wraakactie (deel 2) Delphine had het op Marie-Rose gemunt, maar plots gooit ze het over een helemaal andere boeg. Nu June niet meer bij Peter woont grijpt ze haar kans om Peter en Louise hun hoofd helemaal zot te maken. Ze maakt haar onmisbaar bij Peter en Louise, maar hoe loopt dit af? Het hoederecht over Arthur Jake stelt Leen voor om samen met Arthur mee met hem terug naar Amerika te gaan. Leen ziet dit helemaal niet zitten en wilt eigenlijk het liefst van al dat Jake uit het leven van Arthur blijft en dat hij terug naar Amerika vertrekt. Omdat Leen al zijn ideeën afslaat beslist Jake om het hard te spelen. Hij wilt het hoederecht over Arthur. Leen siltniet dat Arthur met Jake naar Amerika vliegt, maar ze is bang dat het tot een conflict met Jake zal komen. De zaak komt voor de rechtbank. Maar dan komt Jake te weten dat Arthur een tijd is opgevangen door Xelios, omwille van zijn huilbuien. Door een gesprek met Rita komt hij nog meer bezwarende informatie te weten over Leen. Met al deze informatie is hij vastbesloten om de zaak te winnen. Wie krijgt het hoederecht over Arthur? Hannah's ontslag Hannah heeft het heel moeilijk nu Rudi en Veronique verloofd zijn. Uiteindelijk beslist ze om afscheid te nemen van Rudi en Fashion. Nu Hannah weg is zit Rudi met hetzelfde probleem als voor dat Hannah er werkte. Hij heeft weer geen inspiratie meer. Hij mist Hannah als assistente. Veronique zorgt voor vervanging, maar Rudi wilt geen vervanging. Hij wilt Hannah. Veronique zegt hem dat als hij Hannah terug bij Fashion wilt, hij het haar zelf zal moeten gaan vragen. Rudi besluit om Hannah op te zoeken. Maar dat heeft geen effect. Rudi wilt Hannah dwingen om terug aan de slag te gaan bij Fashion, maar zij heeft heel andere plannen. Wanneer Veronique merkt dat Rudi nog nergens staat met zijn nieuwe collectie benaderd ze Hannah. Maar Hannah is niet onder de indruk van het nieuws dat Rudi haar te melden heeft. Niet veel later doet ze haar plannen uit de doeken. Ze wilt een eigen zaak starten. Maar dan laat Veronique haar een contract zien waaruit blijkt dat ze zich niet zomaar kan terugtrekken uit Fashion. Euthanasie Wanneer Dirk en Nathalie thuiskomen, na een verjaardagsfeestje voor zowel Dirk als Rita waar ook al hun vrienden aanwezig waren, beslist Dirk om op 3 april euthanasie te plegen. Alles wordt in gereedheid gebracht en de dokter die hen hierbij helpt is Leen. Ze lichten zo snel mogelijk hun vrienden in. Dirk wilt ook nog eens voor een laatste keer zijn kinderen zien. Justin en Gail komen al zeker, maar Pierrot heeft zich alleen maar kunnen vrijmaken in de zomer. Rita vertelt Pierrot al over de euthanasie omdat hij anders niet zo vlug zou komen. Justin en Gail weten dit echter nog niet. Wanneer niet veel later Pierrot, Justin en Gail aankomen in België is de verbazing dan ook groot voor Justin en Gail wanneer ze van Pierrot te horen krijgen dat Dirk twee weken later euthanasie zal plegen. De zaak Buytaert Marie-Rose wordt opgeroepen om in de jury van een Assisenzaak te zetelen. Het gaat om de zaak 'Buytaert', een Mechelse inwoner die verschillende vrouwen zou verkracht hebben. Marie-Rose wil de zaak ernstig nemen en wil Buytaert niet meteen veroordelen. Tijdens het proces kan hij echter ontsnappen en Buytaert wil wraak nemen op alle leden van de jury, en vooral op Marie-Rose omdat zij voorzitster van de jury is. Er worden verschillende vrouwen aangevallen in Mechelen, en ook Mieke en Hannah worden er slachtoffer van. Marie-Rose kan de zaak niet uit haar hoofd zetten en wil zo snel mogelijk Buytaert achter tralies zien. Een nieuwe stap Het begint allemaal wanneer Jan schrikt omdat hij Guido aan de schoolpoort ziet tongzoenen met Charlotte. Hij spreekt zijn zoon hierover aan, maar die vindt dat hij oud genoeg is. Guido en Charlotte willen graag een volgende stap in hun relatie zetten. Wanneer Linda op de radio een romantisch etentje in een restaurant wint, komt het Guido dan ook goed uit om die volgende stap te zetten. Jan ziet het etentje niet meteen zitten en Guido moedigt hem dan ook aan om het toch te doen. Op een dag surft Guido stiekem naar een sekssite. Wanneer Jan hier achterkomt is hij hier dan ook niet over te spreken. Uiteindelijk beslist Jan dan toch met Linda op restaurant te gaan. Niet veel later lopen Guido en Charlotte op wolkjes. 'Binnenkort' *Het gaat snel bergaf met Dirks gezondheid. Op 3 april pleegt hij euthanasie. *Evy schrijft mee aan een boek. *De vrouwen gaan mee koersen met de wielerclub. *Guido en Charlotte zetten een stap verder in hun relatie. *Stefanie verdwijnt voor enkele maanden uit beeld. *In de aanloop naar de seizoensfinale werkt Delphine een wraakactie uit tegen Mathias. *Rudi en Veronique gaan in mei samenwonen in een poepchique loft. 'Hoofdpersonages' ' 214x150px jan.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche ProfielLinda23.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet VeroniqueProfiel.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche BennyFamilie.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens 214x150px patrick.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels LiesbethProfiel23.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels BartProfiel23.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche TrudyProfiel23seizoen.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Leen seizoen23.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche RitaProfiel31.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Anna23.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Albert23.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Louise seizoen23.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Jelle10.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Guido seizoen23.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche ProfielJune23.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme ProfielPeter.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche 200px-Niko23.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans Zjefvdb.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder ProfielMieke23.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche ProfielMarieRose23.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter ' 'Nevenpersonages' ' MathiasProfiel23.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert EvyProfiel.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans Rudi23Profiel.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest Hanne23Profiel.jpg|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche ArnoN.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens StefanieProfielf.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens DirkProfiel23.jpg|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere NathalieProfiel23.jpg|'Nathalie'|link=Nathalie De Bie BertVDBprofiel.jpg|'Bert'|link=Bert Van den Bossche Delphine.png|'Delphine'|link=Delphine AgnesProfiel.jpg|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert Familie_pierrot_01_0.jpg|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche DannyProfiel23.jpg|'Danny'|link=Danny GreetProfiel23.jpg|'Greet'|link=Greet Baele EliasProfiel.jpg|'Elias'|link=Elias CharlotteN.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Kennis Gail.jpg|'Gail'|link=Gail Cockelaere Justin1.png|'Justin'|link=Justin Cockelaere CarlaProfiel.jpg|'Carla'|link=Carla Verbiest Alex profielNieuw.JPG|Alex|link=Alex (gevangene) 21-10.jpg|'Daniel'|link=Daniel Renaat_seizoen23.JPG|'Renaat'|link=Renaat Bosman Cedric23.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye GerardProfiel.jpg|'Gérard'|link=Gérard GermaineProfiel.jpg|'Germaine'|link=Germaine Rc.png|'Mik'|link=Mik Didier23Profiel.jpg|'Didier'|link=Didier Sebastien.png|'Sébastien'|link=Sébastien Jake.png|'Jake'|link=Jake Humprey Vraagteken.png|'Erik'|link=Erik Gevaert Screenshot_2014-03-07-20-27-56-300x168.png|'Danny B.|link=Danny Buytaert Dumoulin.jpg|'''Dumoulin|link=Dumoulin Jens23.png|'Jens'|link=Jens MarijnProfiel.jpg|'Marijn'|link=Marijn Luuk.png|'Luuk'|link=Luuk Ledain Martina.png|'Martina'|link=Martina Van Kolfschoten GunterProfiel.jpg|'Gunther' Anthony.png|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Veerle profiel.png|'Veerle'|link=Veerle Van Canneyt ' 'Cameo's' In de kerstaflevering uitgezonden op 25 december doken enkele oude bekenden weer eenmalig op aan de hand van een Skypegesprek. Maarten10.jpg|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche 20J-Pierrot.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche 640px-Lovely01.png|'Lovely'|link=Lovely Van der Venne Andere personages die eenmalig terugkeerden: AxelProfiel.jpg|'Axel'|link=Axel De Meester 'Afleveringen''' Category:Seizoenen